Blu Leaving
by alvind-rod
Summary: Blu was watching Jewel and her friends fly around in the skies. Now, it's time for him to go home and sad because not telling her: how feels about her. I Don't Own Rio
1. Chapter 1

Blu Leaving

**What If: Blu left before Jewel was looked down at him, and he was going home. She now is going ask her friend's help to find Blu.**

Blu was looked onto the skies, he start feeling sad inside because non-flying abilities and looked up then saw Jewel flying with others. (I guess I should leave now) he started walked away from them.

He felt his feathers of his wings on the ground and started feeling tears on his head. It was broken heart because of flying and loved Jewel with his all heart. Blu turned around to start walking to find Linda.

Louis smiled then sense some sad in Blu, the next moment he was gone now. Blu continue walked in farther of Rio and "I better find Linda" Blu was though about his human's home. He remembers when arrived and met Jewel for first time but he was killed by her paws.

Jewel was overjoyed of flying around in the skies again and she looked down for Blu. But he was not there. She is getting little worried because of Blu's Disappearance.

She lands on the ground and started looked around the streets. "Blu" Jewel looked every directions for him but no signs of him.

Rafael, Pedro and Nico looked at Jewel and saw no Blu than started landing front of Jewel and "What wrong" Rafael asked her and saw sorrow in Jewel's eye because of Blu's disappearance.

Jewel started realizing the feelings, she had towards Blu and beginning become sad. She never gotten the chance to tell Blu.

Where Blu is.

He walked till Blu saw blue skateboard on the side of old building. Blu wanted to find Linda and go back home for good.

Blu did care about his new friends and love, Jewel. But he will never get to her for flying into the skies.

"Jewel, can have someone who can fly" He looked back where Jewel with sadness in his eyes and he was but continue riding to Linda. His wings were on his body and did not want to feel the wind this time likes last time.

Tulio and Linda was at the Carvinal and Blu going there to find her. He saw many people who were dressed like birds and dancers.

Blu saw Linda in Human Form of Jewel and he started walked to her. Tulio was dress in Human Form of Blu but it did not bother Blu ever much.

(I went to go home now and I am Sorry, Jewel) That was only thing that Blu was through right now and he failed at saving his species.

Where Jewel and her friends are.

"Did you, guys find him yet" Jewel having a slight of hope of finding Blu but all of them shaking there heads 'no' to her. She started wish that she did not flew without Blu.

Jewel wish she tells him her feelings and started crying for him to come back. She started remembering what Blu and her went through to find Louis.

At First, Jewel was living in the forest of Rio than she was taken by humans but Jewel tried to fight the humans to let her go. They took her to cage and her dislike been cage and Jewel met Blu for first time and she thinks he is was just house pet. She was napped by thieves and attracted to him. At first, she thought that Blu was just stupid bird who cannot fly than they shared a dance and almost kissed.

She started having fun with him and having developing feelings for him because he had the heart of goofiness and happiness.

Now, he was gone and she feels missing something inside her.

"I Love You, Blu" Jewel's eye tear dropped from her face and her friends tried there best to comfort of her.

Where Blu is.

Linda started hearing some bird, thinking its Tulio but she turned around to see Blu walked to her and Linda run to him. She hugged him with happiness of finding him.

"Blu" Linda was surprised to see Blu walked to her and him waved pointing with to airport. He wanted to go home and Blu was done with Rio.

She put him up from the ground and both of them were going home. He never wanted come back to Rio and he missed home. But Blu started thinking about his friends then started remembering of what Jewel said to him.

He felled asleep inside Linda's soft hands and they get to the airport to book a flight. Rafael went to the airport and he saw Blu in cage. He was asleep than Raphael raced to tell

Jewel and the others.

Jewel and her friends were still looked for Blu everywhere and Raphael saw him at the airport center.

He raced to tell others before the plane left with Blu. "Jewel, I know where Blu is" Jewel was surprised and Raphael lead the way to the plane where it was taking off.

Jewel flew faster to him and "BLU" she screamed to him but it was too late for them. (He's gone) she saw him fly away for good.

Blu did not ever bother waking to saw out of his cage and he was going home.

"As long Jewel is happy and all that matters" he was depress and sad because never get to tell Jewel of his feelings. Now, he is never going get the chance to tell her and Blu was going home.

Blu felt some of him wanted to stay to see what Jewel would say to him but he decides to leave them and go back home without they're decision of it. (What if, I stay behind to listen to her) he though about it then become to truth of not turned back around to see Jewel again.

**This it for the Chapter One.**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	2. Chapter 2

Blu Leaving Chapter Two

**We will I thought about stopped the story...were I am but I decide to take into nine - eleven chapters.  
><strong>**Chapters to end it: Jewel is going to find Blu in his home and tried to bring back, Blu to Rio.**

Jewel was flying to find an way to tell Blu of her feelings but no luck of opens in the airplane. She looked at the Back of the wing of airplane is: A21 and she raced back down to find where the airplane is going to.

She started flying inside the windows of Airport and find a map, where the airplane is going aheading to.

Jewel was looking for the number of Plane: A21 and she started flying to the airport to find where the plane was going. Raphael, Nico and Pedro were waiting for Jewel to out of the airport then she come out.

"I know where Blu is going and his home now" Jewel had no choice but to find a plane to Blu but Raphael, Nico and Pedro was confused of Jewel's actions.

All three followed Jewel to the airport and she went inside by people. (There) she through when she saws the map of planes.

"A20 and A21" A21 was going to Minnesota and her grabbed a map from the center of Minnesota.

Jewel went outside to her friends and explaining everything to them. She knew that once find Blu and tell him, her feelings about him. Then maybe, he'll leave and come back to Rio with her to start family with her.

Jewel started blushing under her feathers because of thinking about mating with Blu to start a family with him.

"Minnesota" Raphael cannot believe that Blu lived there and Jewel going to find her love.

She started remembering when Jewel and Blu was dancing in the club with smiled to it. Jewel started to looked up with stars coming out like flowers in spring.

"I have to go" Jewel looked at her friends and nodding 'yes' to bring Blu back.

Where Blu is.

"Blu" Blu was asleep and he was dreaming of Jewel and him getting to agruement of him not flying. Linda started carrying him to home. She starts walked inside the whether of snowing and went to her book store.

She put the key in the door and open the door. Linda put Blu in his cage and "Good Night, Blu" she started going upstairs to get some rest from the trip.

It was morning and Blu getting up. He started opening his eyes to see his old cage and started smiled because he was home. Blu started thinking about Rio now and Jewel.

"I'm Home" Blu started opening the door of the cage and he started to play around with toys. Like going to Rio than never happened to them.

He was started getting worried about Linda of not getting up yet and he went to her bedroom. But No Linda there. He saw the bed made. He looked everywhere and started looked down a paper for Blu. Blu opened it.

Dear Blu,

My Mom begged me for last time to go for a visit, so I decide to go to I am leaving you for week or so. Take care of the store and the house. Love, Linda

He started wondering what he will do for week and start doing something. He walked down to the store and saw radio on the side of counter.

"Hmmm and Let's see" Blu plugged in and started playing music. "Here's a song for everyone out there who loves who someone deep down in there hearts" radio men said through the radio and He starts listening DJ got us falling in love.

Blu started dancing as music and he started smiled at the radio.

Where Jewel is.

She sneaked around the humans by getting inside cage and the carries put her on the floor of the plane. Jewel felled asleep and she crawling out of like bowl form.

The plane landed on Minnesota and she started waking up. Jewel looked around to see she was right place to see Blu lives and opening the cage and she went flying into the air to find Blu.

She saw Blu in store and smiled at him. "Blu" Jewel started around to find way in the store and she found a ceiling.

Okay this it for the Chapter

We will Jewel gets Blu to come back or he makes store. He is home.

Here's a Preview:

Blu turned around to heard his name called out and "Jewel" he was surprised by her presence.

"Blu, I need to tell you something" she about to spill her feelings and "Jewel just go find someone who can fly" he started walked away from her.

She started crying for the first time in her life and "You know what are you just a stupid bird" Jewel started flying away from him.

Blu was heart broken and Jewel was heart broken too.

**Till Next Time**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	3. Chapter 3

Blu Leaving Chapter Three

**Here is the new chapter of Blu Leaving: Blu and Jewel going broken hearts and will he forgive her or not.**

Blu was done with dancing and started walked to the window to looked outside. Jewel was outside and flying to the ceiling of the book store.

There was more snow on the ceiling and she started moved some snow with wings to find opening. "Blu, I am coming" she find a hatched of air-conditioner.

He started remembering what Jewel said about him about not flying and hating him. (I wish I never went to Rio).

Blu was through what happening if he stayed in Minnesota and not go to Rio for Jewel. He was getting sad and depress by it.

Blu never been depress so much accept when he is parents left him in morning to some food. Blu they got themselves killed when he was baby.

Back in the Present, Jewel enter Linda's bedroom and she started walked to the downstairs to find Blu. Jewel started smiled at him.

He was there on the floor and Blu did not move muscle. he knows the voice and turned around to see Jewel looking at him with her blue eyes.

"What are you doing here" Blu was surprised with confused face and Jewel started walked foreword to him.

Jewel started blushing little and "Blu, I have something to tell you" Jewel was ready to tell him, her feelings.

"No Jewel and go back to Rio" He turned away from her and started looked at window.

Jewel was anger at Blu and "You know what you are just stupid bird who cannot fly and goodbye Blu" she started flying to conditioner.

Blu was crying now and Jewel were crying too. "I through she loved me but I guess I was wrong" he left to his cage.

"Goodbye Jewel" Blu falling asleep and crying himself to sleep.

Jewel watched Blu cry himself to asleep and "You're not stupid and I am" she started flying away to catches the next plane.

**Alvin D-Rod**


	4. Chapter 4

Blu Leaving Chapter Four

**Here is new Chapter: Blu thinks about Jewel and he going try make decision of staying or leaving Minnesota to live with Jewel in Rio.**  
><strong>Blu was anger at Jewel because she called him a 'stupid bird who cannot fly' and through the times he and her spend one another.<strong>

Blu started remembering when Jewel and he went to the Samba Party, she had the great time with him.

"Hey all listeners who have broken hearts and heres a song" radio man continued "Bruno Mars: Grenade" He started feeling like a guy who catch grenade for Jewel but she puts a bullet through his brain and let him dead alone.

The song started and Blu was looked outside to see Jewel. "What I am doing" he started through about Jewel, her feelings.

Where Jewel is.

Jewel was top of building and looked down at Linda's Bookstore. Jewel had the flashback, when she tried to fly away and Blu was holding onto the cage then "I cannot fly.." both of them were send to a wall and "I hate you she tells him to his face.

Jewel only care about flying again and not about Blu ever. He found a nest for both of them and him show some moves to her of dancing.

She started feeling tears dropping from her light blue eyes and Jewel was through how she treated Blu when can't fly than Jewel looked at her wings of feathers.

"Blu, I wish I never treat you like that in Rio" she started crying again and flew to the airport to leave back to Rio.

Back to Blu and after thinking about Jewel Leaving His Life

(Maybe should I stop her or just let her way) Blu through about it and decide to stay where he was and start walking to his cage. He felt going to Rio was mistake and meeting Jewel was the wrong decision to do.

Blu sometimes wishes he talk to Linda tell her of not going to Rio and we should stay for Bookstore. He starts feeling aloneness because his human friend was away and he's only love was away from me forever.

"I...have made my decision to...stay here" Blu tell himself with sorrow and serious voice

and leave Jewel to find new mate for herself or live by herself. He was sure of himself to this time of leaving Rio like it is.

Meanwhile: Where Jewel was.

She was crying and going to inside find a place to asleep but she was having a problem falling in asleep because she through Blu was coming with her but Jewel guess not.

"How..I'm going to explaining everything to Raphael, Nico and Pedro..of fail..bringing Blu back to Rio" she was telling herself and Jewel was feeling sad then she turned to see Minnesota for the last time.

Airplane's Floor closed but she felt like not leaving Blu like that. Jewel started falling asleep but her thoughts were on Blu.

Next Time: A New Discovery

What If- There was another Female Macaw but she lived in New York City. Now Blu has to make decision of forgetting old love and look for new love.

Here's a Preview:

Linda was back for her vacation and she meets another bird scientists from New York City who knows where another Macaw is. Is Blu, ready for New York City and to leave Rio forever.

"So what do you think" He asked both of them, Blu and Linda was put some thoughts and started shake his hands for the agreement.

**Alvin D-Rod is Out...For Now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blu Leaving Chapter Five

**Here's the New Chapter: As Blu gets over Jewel leaving and Linda comes back with man named by Tony who knows where another Macaw is.**

Blu was sleeping in his cage and today were day when Linda was returning from visiting her mom and her family. He started waking up and did not through about Jewel or Rio.

Blu started playing around with toy car and he was going to the shelf to read some books. He looked through some books who say 'How to Fly' than saw a book of 'Book of Birds' Blu took the Book of Birds and started reading.

He looked at red radio then turned his head to switch and Us are back...Here's an old song" radio men replied through the radio. The song was 'Kiss by a Rose by Seal' and he started listening to it.

Blu started enjoying his book and he heard the door-knob turned all around. Linda was back from her family reunion. "Blu...Someone's here to see you" She said with soft voice and a man with a red shirt, black jacket, blue pants and brown belt.

Unlike Tulio, he looked at Blu and hold his arm out of Blu to climb on. "There's good bird he tells Blu while petting him like Linda does. Blu like when Linda pet him, now he likes it when this mysterious guy does it now.

He set Blu down on the corner of computer desk then "There's another Macaw...in New York City...but she is like free-spirit and party one he explains everything to Linda and Blu of the journey.

Linda and Blu were not big on traveling then "I'm not...going to force both of you into...something...you do not want to do he says with serious and funny voice.

Blu was starting thinking about everything about Jewel and Rio now then decide to looked at Linda. He gives her a push of her arm to do it and let's do it.

She looked at the men and shook his hand for agreement. "It's Deal...Mr" Linda replied back to the men and wondering what he is name is. "My name is...Tony Rodriguez" he said and shook Linda's hand.

Linda put up Blu to take him to her bedroom to start packing for the trip of New York then Tony wait at Blu and Linda to come down from the bedroom.

After one hr. of packing

Linda, Blu and Tony were ready to go New York City and all three them went to the airport. It was three hr. flight to NYC and Blu falling asleep and he was dreaming of meeting the new Macaw of NYC.

"Listen passages...we are to land in New York City...Please Fasten Your Beltselts and enjoy your stay in the big city" the captain explains to the everyone through the inetnom. Linda and Tony fasten they are belt seats.

Tony was driving Blu and Linda to the Bird Center and after driving through some lights. "Here we are" Tony said to Linda, she and Blu were amazamed by the building height.

Blu looked around the building and saw the Macaw who was like Jewel. "Wow...she beautiful like angel he tells himself by looking into the screen.

He started walking to the door and looked around the forest of Macaw. She was flying around and saw Blu then "Hi.." She said to him with soft voice and landing on branch of tree.

"Hmm...Hello" Blu was nervous by her beautiful and cute feelings to him then started walking towards her. "My name is...Mira" she told Blu and looked at him with cute light purple eyes.

"I'm Blu" Blu was climb to top of the tree and she was smiling at him.

**This it for the Chapters Listen I am running out of ideas for this story...so I meant take long break for it but...I will return in week or two of time.**

**Alvin D-Rod is Out...Have Good Day**


	6. Chapter 6

Blu Leaving Chapter Six

**I am really sorry about not writing for long-long time because I had big writer's block and I have decided to see how Jewels and others doing without Blu around now. It's going have little Blu and Jewel Moment of the story.**

**Here we go:**

Jewel was landing in Rio and she did not how to tell the others of failing to bring Blu back and she tried to couple times to get some words to say to the others.

(What I am going to tell Raphael, Nico and Pedro) she thought about it and Jewel sit in corner of the cage. She felt the airplane land in Rio Airport then Jewel started opening to the doors of the cage.

"I'm back..Home" She tried to smile but Jewel looked at cage. Starts remembering when she met Blu for the first time.

Flashback

She was flying towards Blu and he just stand there of looking at her. Jewel was started to blushing little because of him staring at her then she tackled him just incase of he was treat or not.

Jewel started asking Blu in Spanish 'if he is a treat or not' (I'm sorry but I do not know what she said in Spanish of movie). She started choking him by the neck. He could not breath or say nothing then she heard him something. "You're standing on my throat" Blu was telling her with his last of his strength and breath, he had the inside of him.

Jewel was surprised then "You're American" she started realizing something about Blu and "You like me" Jewel was looking at Blu's body and color. "I'm Blu...you know now the cheese of mold...that's stupid" Blu said last part of the sentence quietly to himself and started hitting himself with his left paw.

Flashback End

Jewel felt tear dropped on the airplane and "It's my fault" she felt sadness inside her and never felt nothing likes this. She looked front of her and Jewel saw Raphael, Pedro, Nico and Luiz.

She flew to them then started explaining the story to her and everyone was sad now because Blu was gone and never come back to Rio again. Raphael started flying to his family then

Nico and Pedro

Jewel started flying to her home in rainforest and she stopped by way there. She started remembering memories of Blu and her journey to Luiz's garage. All the fun, she had the fun with Blu and started feelings for Blu.

At the Nico and Pedro's Club

Nico and Pedro started thinking about Blu's move to impress Jewel then both of them are never going have to chance to tell Blu, how great is dancing moves were.

Raphael's Place

Raphael told Eve of what happened to Blu and Jewel's relationship then he did not say nothing else and the kids were wanted to play. But did not felt like playing right now.

He felt aloneness and sad taking over him. Nico and Pedro felt the same way because of Blu changing there lives then started to having fun with him.

(I wonder what Blu is doing right now) all of them thought about Blu.

At NYC Bird Center

Blu was branch of the tree and he saw Mira then she was smiled at him with cute purple eyes. "Blu...can you tell me...why are you here in New York City" she was asking him with beautiful and cute voice to Blu.

Blu turned to looked at her and "We'll I come to meet you" He told her the truth but Mira was different with Jewel. Blu was ready for attack from her but it never come then she started laughing at him.

He looked at her and her come little closer to him then "So...you come to..me time" Mira asked Blu with blushing on her face. "Blu...I can ask you something...did you met another girl" she asked him a question. Blu felt if he laid to her then she would noticed it then "Yes...her name was Jewel" he

started explaining the story of his love to Jewel. She walked closer to him with branches of tree then "Why do not go...you back to her she tells him with confidence voice.

Mira looked at Blu in the eyes then touched him with her scarlet wings and "You should be with one...you love" She was started to telling him of love.

**Okay this it for the Chapter then next are going to be many Drama and Love.**

**Alvin D-Rod is Out**


	7. Chapter 7

Blu Leaving Chapter Seven

**I am really sorry about not writing in for some time and I have been very busy around my house and outside looking for a job. This one going to be short-chapter.**

**Here's the new Chapter:**

Blu looked at Mira with confused eyes and "Why I should go back to Jewel...because she will think me...a stupid bird who cannot fly" he was telling Mira of what she told him when the Linda's store.

"You never know Blu...if you do not try" Mira said with confidence voice to Blu then she flew to a vent to opening it and "Here you go" Blu walked to the vent with some help of branches.

He looked at her with surprised and shook face then hugged her with his wings. "Thank you" Blu said to her of whispering into her ear and she was surprised by the hugged. Mira hugged him back and he let go then started walked thought the vent.

He only saw darkest but Blu continued walked thought the vent to find a way out because Blu need to tell Jewel and wanted her back of love her so much.

Blu saw Sun's light and he was out now then started walked towards the edge of the building. He looked around to see around New York City and saw Eagle who was coming down to see Blu there on edge of the building.

"Can ask what are you doing" He was asking Blu with surprised voice of seen Blu around New York City but about to ask again. "I need your help" Blu was asking him with friendly voice and he looked at Blu with question look. "What's it you want me to do" Young Eagle asked him to Blu with a serious voice.

"I need to get the airport" Blu explaining everything to Young Eagle then he climbed top of his young eagle's back and both of them looked down. Started feeling a little scared but Blu need to see Jewel again.

Eagle get ready to take off and Blu was ready then Linda run of the door. Saw Blu on Eagle's back and "Blu what are you doing" Linda was scared and asked him before he can answer both of them took off into the air.

Young Eagle was flying really fast to the airport then Blu saw some buildings and after flying of five minutes. Both of them gotten to the airport and young Eagle let Blu off then "Here you go, Blue Macaw" Young Eagle explains everything to Blu where to go.

Blu looked at Young Eagle took off and he started walked to airplane was going Rio then he runs towards it and him get there when door was about to close it. (I'm coming Jewel just hang on) Blu thought about Rio and Jewel.

**Here's a preview of New Chapter**

**"Raphael!" Blu was yelling his name to his friend then Raphael come out was surprised to see Blu there on the ground and took off onto the ground.**

**"Amigo" He hugged Blu because of missing him then pulled away then "Where's Jewel" Blu was asking Raphael and "Come On...Lead you to her" Raphael and Blu started walked to Jewel's nest.**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blu Leaving Chapter Eight**

**Here's the Final Chapter of Blu Leaving and..thanx for reading my story. I'm really sorry of grammer and spelling errors.**

Blu was landing in Rio and the plane at the airport. He looked around the area then bird who helped me of escaping monkeys at Samba Party and "I need your help" the bird looked down at Blu with suprise eyes.

"Sure...Blu" Bird bend down for Blu to climb on his back and he was on his back then both of them took off into the air to find Jewel.

At Jewel's Nest

After coming from Minnesota, she was crying her eyes out right now then Jewel was thinking of going to Raphael's place for a visit. She was flying to Raphael's and Eve's nest.

She got there and saw them with they're kids having fun. Jewel starts thinking about Blu and starting family with him.

Where Blu and the Bird is

"Let's to Raphael's Nest" Blu told the Bird after flying in top speed then he saw Jewel there on the ground. Bird put Blu down on the ground and push him to Jewel to tell her his feelings about her.

"Jewel..." She knew that voice then turned around to see Blu there moving some branches and he walked her. Blu was close to her and "Jewel..I-I-I Love You and Can't live without you..Everything to me" Blu telling her the truth.

Jewel was tip of crying for happiness then Blu did something suprising her and he grabbed her. Kissed her on the beck and she looked suprised then closed them. "I Love You, Blu" Jewel hugged Blu with wings.

At last, Blu was home and he knew belong somewhere then he felt something. He never felt before and he looked up to the skies then started running. Blu started flying for the first time and Jewel was coming to fly with him.

Both of them went to her nest to begining they're new lifes.

After 8 Months

"That's story of how...I come back to her mother" Blu telling his 2 sons and daughter of the story of coming home then 3 of them were happy to heard it.

"Tells us...how you met Mom again-" Son was cutted off by there mother "Sorry...that story is for another time..time to go asleep" Blu smiled at her.

Blu and Jewel went to Bed then next to each other of never leaving they're side like last time.

**The End**

**Alvin D-Rod**


End file.
